Because Mirror
by hikaru akira
Summary: Terima kasih Sakura!kau telah membuktikan dirimu sebagai sahabat sejati.Karena kaulah kini aku memiliki banyak teman,sehingga mampu mengusir rasa kesepianku."ucap Sasuke.  "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu,karena waktu di took buku kamu telah menimpuk kepa


**Hai minna san aku udah buat fic lagi nih,,,,**

**Moga minna san semua senang ya,,,,**

**Langsung aja nyokkkkkkkk**

**Cekkidot,,, **

**Because mirror**

Sakura prov

Nama cowok itu adalah Sasuke ,dia baru satu tahun pindah ke dengar dari beberapa teman,Sasuke sudah 3 kali pindah sekolah karena suka bikin onar.,ya Sasuke memang sering membuat masalah,sehingga kerap dipanggil guru kadang Sasuke terlihat bengong di tepi lapangan atau saat mengikuti pelajaran di kelas,dia pasti bergerak terus,entah hanya tangannya,kakinya atau jemarinya yang memainkan pensil.

"kamu perahatian banget sih sama Sasuke,naksir ya?"goda Ino waktu aku cerita soal prilaku Sasuke yang aneh.

"Apa karena kemarin rambutmu ditarik oleh Sasuke sehingga hatimu [un ikut tertarik?"Memang cakep sih dia,tapi nakalnya bikin semua orang kesal!"imbuh tenten

Normal prov

Huh sepertinya nggak ada gunanya cerita sama enggak memahami bahwa mungkin saja kenakalan Sasuke itu ada apa ya ,kira-kira?Hmm agar tau banyak tentang dirinya .tentu Sakura harus mengenal dia lebih dekat ,,bila Sakura dekat dengannya ,pasti aku yang akan jadi korban sebabnya nggak ada yang mau berteman sama dia.(hahahah sihan)

Setiap saat ,Sakura jadi sering memikirkan hari secara kebetulan Sakura bertemu dengannya di took sedang asik membaca sebuah mumpung sedang nggak kumat keonarannya,Sakura pun menyapanya.

"Hai Sasuke!asik banget bacanya,buku apaan sih?"Sapa Sakura sok akrab.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu…BRUK!

"Nih baca saja sendiri!"Sasuke menimpuk kepala Sakura dengan buku tersebut ,lalu pergi.

Sakura Cuma geleng kepala .Lalu Sakura melihat sebuah buku yang kini tergeletak di dekat kakinya dengan posisi mengambil buku itu ,,dan tanpa sengaja dia membaca halaman yang terbuka itu.

"woooow!"Pekik buku kisah cermin berasap milik dewa Petir pada zaman Raja koniciwa..(sok tehe ini ahahaha) yang bisa membaca pikiran pada halaman sebaliknya,ada gambar cermin tersebut dalam ukuran pandangi penuh kekaguman gambar cermin aneh ,Sakura bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri dalam gambar cermin yang kini tampak berkilau bagai cermin sungguhan.

Sedetik kemudian,Sakura melihat dalam gambar cermin itu dirinya yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke,bercanda dengannya di kantin,dan bahkan berpelukan dalam sebuah .. itu semua adalah hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan dengan Sasuke.!Ajaib,gambar cermin itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

Sakura langsung menutup buku itu ,lalu mendekapnya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang apa ini ya,misterius banget (pikirnya).Tapi saking penasaran ,Sakura mebuka nya kembali,tepat pada halaman bergambar cermin tadi.

"Hai Sakura!asyik banget bacanya,buku apaan sih?"Sapa Sasuke menirikan suara dan gayanya,,kemudian tertawa tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide.

Gambar cermin itu dia tunjukan kepadan agak kaget tapi kemudia pergi sambil menginjak kaki enggak marah,Sakura langsung melihat kembali gambar cermin ….

Ternyata kenakalan Sasuke memang ada terlalu kesepian dan juga tidak bebas bermain ,bicara .dan melakukan hal yang dia ingin bermain futsal,ingin punya banyak teman ,ingin disayang guru serta keluarganya dan ternyata Sasuke juga memendam keinginan untuk dekat dengan Sakura.

"Huh kasihan…..Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya?pikir Sakuar,Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah ,Sakura dan Naruto ke rumah mengajak Naruto karena ia juga memendam keinginan unutk berteman dengan saja Sakura tau hal itu dari gambar cermin berasap tadi.

Awalnya Sasuke kurang suka dengan kedatangan lama-lama dia terlihat mengajak kami ikut makan makan siang itulah mereka banyak bicara tentang kegiatan Sasuke yang membosankan.

Akhirnya tiap hari Sakura dan Naruto mengajak Sasuke bicara,makan di kantin,main futsal di lapangan sepulang sekolah dan mengerjakan PR di rumah keluarga Sasuke juga kakaknya sudah dewasa dan orang tua Sasuke sudah terlalu tua untuk mengajak Sasuke bersama.

''Sakura,nanti aku dan ten ten ikut renang bareng kalian dong?"ucap Hinata

"Boleh!"balas Sakura

"Kok kamu senyum-senyum gitu sih?"Tanya Hinata

"Kamu naksir naruto kan?"goda Sakura membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Mereka berlima berenang dan main air bersama dengan laun kenakalan Sasuke mulai bisa berkonsentrasi saat juga mulai diperhatikan guru bukan Karen anakal,tapi karena perubahan prilakunya.

"Sakura besok dating ya,ke ultahku?"ucap Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum kemudia mengangguk."Ah senangnya Sasuke sekarang baik banget"piker Sakura.

"Kalau bicara nadanya lembut dan sinar matanya penuh kasih serta perhatian ,nggak kayak dulu,kasar dan suka melotot"pikirnya lagi.  
>Pesta ultah Sasuke sangat berseri-seri saat kawannya berkumpul dan menyanyikan lagu ulang betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika kue pertama yang dia potong diberikan padanya..Teman-teman bersorak,,dan membuatnya malu.<p>

"Terima kasih Sakura!kau telah membuktikan dirimu sebagai sahabat kaulah kini aku memiliki banyak teman,sehingga mampu mengusir rasa kesepianku."ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu,karena waktu di took buku kamu telah menimpuk kepalaku dengan buku yang tepat!"balas Sakura membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut.

Sasuke hampir merangkulSakura,namun keburu ibunya datang dan memeluk Sakura sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah kok bukan Sasuke yang memelukku ya?"pikir Sakura

**Selesai juga ni ffnya**

**Bagi reviewnya ya minna-san**

**Makasih**


End file.
